Valentine's Day
by Madame Band Geek
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! What is a 'valentine? Inuyasha is about to find out! And what will happen when he meets Hojo? InuKag. Rated for slight language and very bad poetry.


Valentine's Day.

It's Valentine's Day! What is a "valentine"? Inuyasha is about to find out! And what will happen when he meets Hojo? Inu/Kag.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the related characters. Heck, all I have are recorded episodes.

Rated for slight language and very bad poetry.

* * *

** Inuyasha's POV:**

Kami. If she doesn't come out of that fricking well soon I'll swear I'll….

Go and get her, then make her mad.

And the upshot of it all is that I'll get sat.

I honestly don't get Kagome. Why does she always have to go home? What is she, homesick? And the tests. Those freaking tests. Why does she get so worked up about a single test? She just needs to hang around Shippo when she's not here; he is always testing my patience.

Doesn't Kagome know that she belongs here? With us? What I'd give for some excitement, for some arrogant youkai… and to see her take it down with a couple of arrows. And not to mention my Tetsusgai.

She's still not out of that well…

**

* * *

Kagome's POV:**

Ohmyfreakinggod. I swear my cheeks have _never_ been redder. Stupid Hojo!

Doesn't he _get_ it? That I have no interest in him whatsoever, and that's why I push him away.

I glanced at the Valentine in my hand. Apparently not.

* * *

** Inuyasha's POV:**

I keep vigil atop the tree, keeping an eye on the well. Kami-sama, when was she coming?

"Inuyasha?"

I practically fall out of the tree.

"What, Houshi?"

"It seems that Kagome has been gone for quite some time." Miroku begins.

"Cut to the point." I order.

"Shouldn't you be getting her?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

With a growl, I launch myself out of the tree and right in front of Miroku. He doesn't flinch.

"Say that again." I hiss (dangerously, I hope).

"Why don't you go get her, Inuyasha?" He says evenly.

"What if I don't want to get her?" I ask bluntly.

That was a lie. I did want to go get her to bring her back to us.

But there was no way I was letting _this_ baka know that.

"You want to get her. Don't lie to yourself."

"Looked at your reflection lately?" I counter.

Miroku flushes and starts to stutter.

"I-I don't l-l-_lie _to m-myself!" He manages to say.

I smirk. "Sango." Is all I say.

"Admit it monk," I get all in his face, "You're smitten. Maybe even more than that. Perhaps you're in love with Sango. Stop denying it."

"Looked at your reflection lately?" Miroku says coolly.

Ouch.

"I am _not smitten _with Kagome!" I roar.

"That's what you think." The monk grins devilishly. "You're in love."

THWACK. Baka-houshi is left with a sizeable lump on his head. I stalk over to the well while Miroku is unconscious.

Smitten? Yeah right.

* * *

** Kagome's POV:**

"Nee-san!" Souta launches himself onto me.

"Hey, Sota!" I say cheerily.

"A letter came for you in the mail, Kagome!" Sota says happily, "It's from someone at your school!"

"Great!" I reply, "Will you get it for me?"

"Hai!" He runs off to do as he's told.

But then I turn red when I remember Hojo's valentine.

"Here, nee-san!" Sota shoves a letter into my hand, and then runs off to get his afternoon snack.

I open the letter addressed to _Dearest Kagome Higurashi._

I open the letter and then I'm nearly knocked over by the smell.

Kami! I've heard of girl who put perfume on their letters, but _cologne_! That's just WRONG.

_ Ashiteru_ is written all over the boarder of the paper. And it's a poem, too.

_Kagome_

_My dearest flower_

_That blooms inside my heart_

_At the latest hour_

Okay, that's just plain weird.

_Your voice is sugar rainbows_

_Accompanied by lullabies_

_I spend hour after hour_

_Adoring your wonderful eyes_

_I love you_

_Kagome dearest_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Your are my sweetest_

What the hell?

_I love you with all my heart_

_My soul belongs to you_

_You are my dearest princess_

_I even love your shoes_

Holy crap.

_My Kagome dearest_

_Without you I am nothing_

_So please tell me_

_Do you love me- or something?_

_FROM DEAREST HOJO._

I think I've just invented away to get sunburn on a cloudy day.

* * *

** Inuyasha's POV:**

Okay. I can see her standing there. She looks so beautiful…

Smitten? Me? _FEH!_

Wait… I smell….

What in all of the seven hell is that scent? It's coming from that paper.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask casually, coming up behind her.

Kagome shrieks and leaps about ten feet in the air.

"Kami! Inuyasha, you scared me!" She holds her hand over her heart.

She has that awful-smelling paper in her hand, all crumpled up.

"What's that?" I motion to the paper she has a death grip on.

She turns red. "A v-valen-tine." She stutters, "F-f-from H-Hojo."

I make a disgusted face. "From that hobo person? And what the hell is a valentine?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Kagome squeaks out. "It's a holiday when couples get presents for each other. It's a romantic holiday. If someone asks you to be their valentine, they're asking you to be their boyfriend or girlfriend, or even, start a serious relationship."

What kind of world is she living in?

"Let's go." I say, grabbing her wrist. "We're going back."

"Thank you!" She shouts, breaking free of my grip and dashing off towards the house. I can hear her singing to herself: "No more Hojo, no more baka-hobo…"

I stand there in shock. She was supposed to argue with me!

* * *

** Kagome's POV:**

YES! I get to go back with Inuyasha and escape the rest of Valentine's Day! And I get to leave Hojo! Whoo-hoo!

I joyfully skip up the stairs singing my anti-Hojo song. I fling open my door and start flinging things into it. Still giddy, I snatch my backpack and leap down the stairs.

"Bye!" I call to no one in particular. "I'm leaving with Inuyasha!"

As soon as he sees me, he walks over and lifts the backpack off my shoulders and slings it onto his.

"Let's go." Inuyasha commands, and I'm more than happy.

We both start to walk towards the well when an all-too familiar voice stops us.

"Higurashi!" Damn. It's Hojo.

Hojo is running towards me, waving and calling my name.

I heard Inuyasha growl with annoyance. I don't exactly blame him. Hojo, however, stops dead when he sees Inuyasha, and his mouth opens slightly.

"Who's that?" Hojo asks in a small voice, staring fixatedly at Inuyasha's ears.

"That's Inuyasha." I say, "And we were just about to leave."

Hojo looks intimidated. "Where were you going, Kagome?"

Damn! Must think of something quick.

Inuyasha places his hands on my shoulders, almost a gesture of protection. Hojo's face goes slack when he gets a good look at Inuyasha's claws.

"I'm taking Kagome out for dinner." Inuyasha comes up with.

I'd love it if that were true….

"Oh really?" Despite the fact that Hojo is scared senseless of Inuyasha, he manages to sound peeved. "Where?"

"The Ramen House."

Yes, it's _ramen_, isn't it? It's _always ramen_!

"Really?" Hojo says. "I was going to ask her to the _best restaurant in Tokyo_. I was going to take her somewhere _nice_ and-"

"Listen," Inuyasha says in a dangerous voice, "Do you really think I'd take her there? Kagome deserves better than that. I'm taking her somewhere where she's never been. So, BACK OFF."

"We're leaving now." Inuyasha states.

Hojo gives one frightened nod, and takes off.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"Nobody steals my-" he stops, embarrassed.

* * *

** Inuyasha's POV:**

Great. I almost called her my mate. Not a smart thing to do.

So, instead, with my hands on her shoulders, I steer her towards the well house.

"Thank you for getting me away from Hojo." She smiles, her hands resting lightly on the edge of the well. "He wanted me to be his valentine."

I almost stop short. _No way in hell._

"Well, you're not." I say. "But you're coming with me. Where you belong."

Kagome smiles again. I fight down the sudden urge to kiss her.

Yeah, but she gets there first, softly kissing my cheek.

* * *

** Kagome POV:**

I kissed him. Why in the hell did I do that? WHY?

Kami, what's he going to do?

* * *

** Inuyasha's POV:**

She's still standing there. She looks like she's waiting for me to respond.

And so I do.

I softly kiss her, this time on the lips.

* * *

** Kagome's POV:**

Ohmyfreakinggod. He just kissed me. HE KISSED ME.

Does he love me? What about Kikyo?

**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:**

She looks confused. Damn. Did I offend her? Did I do something wrong?

Just to clear things up, I say, "I love you, don't you know that?"

Her face breaks out in a bright smile.

"I love you, too!" She shouts, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me again.

Take _that_, stupid wolf!

Now, for revenge on Miroku………

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
